Aesop Workshop
by hiro1000
Summary: This is my first story, so it's kind of a long shot. But here goes. Marianette is a puppet for Oz and Grimm to "fix" fairy tales and stories. So this is just some of her adventures and experiences. PLEASE R AND R, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED. and though it doesn't say it, there will hopefully be some romance in here ;) rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

They were famous. Legends. Totally and completely the most awesomely amazing people ever. But how did they become so awesomely amazing you ask? Well, let me tell you. They had A LOT of help.  
Another question that you may have is how I know that. And my answer for you is this:

"Think about it."

My name is Marianette, like the puppet. I'm pretty sure that's because of my job. See, I am the puppet for my two infuriating partners. I "fix" fairy tales. I'm pretty average in build, not too big or too small. My hair is a boring brown with some blonde streaks, and my eyes are my best feature. One's brown, the other is green. I'm about 500 years old, though I look about 20, and my favorite past time is not thinking about work.

Next is Oz. He's infuriating, gorgeous, and a total history nerd. His body stands at a mere 6 ft tall and is usually clad in a t-shirt and jeans. He's described as the angel of us three for his beautifully messy golden hair and dark blue eyes. He's the youngest of our trio at a surprising 400 years old, though he looks 18. He's also our "modern" writer, moderating new stories and sending me down to give authors "better" ideas. His favorite past time is probably harassing me about Grimm, our other partner.

Grimm is the head honcho of our little operation up here in the workshop, a mystical point that's both in and out of time. He's the same age as me, unfortunately, and loves making my job as difficult as possible. He's the ultimate writer, sees everything including ideas for a story, and makes sure that remakes of classics are remade correctly. Again, that involves sending me down to Earth to make sure the stories are all going according to plan. He's amazingly tall, around 6' 3", and loves wearing his black trench coat. His black hair is shaggy and frames his pale face, which contains a pair of startling green eyes. And his favorite thing to do EVER is harass me about everything.

And we all make up Aesop Workshop, a company that's hidden in and out of time. It's surprisingly spacious and well lit, with living quarters for each of us. We can even see the sun and the sky. But I don't really get to enjoy the workshop all that much, as I am often shoved into time's mainstream to fix stories. And yes, before any of you ask, I have seen The Doctor in his TARDIS. So let's go fix some fairy tales, shall we?

**AN: Hi guys, glad to be actually publishing a story. Yes, this is my first story, no I don't know what fandom this is based off of, I kind of think it's fairy tales in general. But please, R and R, and tell me if I should keep continuing with this. Bye, hope to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys this is the author speaking! **

**I'm kind of surprised that I got any reviews with this story, but because I did I'm going to keep writing it.**

**YOU ALL KEEP THESE STORIES ALIVE SO IF YOU WANT MORE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sorry I haven't posted much on this story but have on my other ones this story is complex to plan out. But here we go, CHAPTER 2 START!**

It had been 5 days since I was sent into the Ather, and it was the longest amount of time I had ever had between jobs. It seemed that no one was writing any fairy tales that needed to be tampered with, so business was slow, unfortunately. But it was around midday that I finally snapped.

"GRIMM! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

Oz and Grimm looked up, obviously startled at my sudden outburst. They weren't used to having me in the shop all that often, and I must say I was probably being a pill. But I didn't care. I came to work, not sit around as the Ether slowly kept us in place.

"Mari, please. We are trying to work here." As usual, Grimm responded sarcastically with nothing but the cold shoulder.

"Then work _faster_! I've been stuck up here for 6 FREAKING DAYS!"

"Bratty much?" Oz, the youngest of us three, finally got a word in. Just in time for me to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" I screamed at them, my frustration boiling over.

"You heard me." Oz replied nonchalantly, returning to the brain transmitter in front of him.

The silence that followed was deafening, the boys ignoring me like I was a pouting toddler. Which I was kind of acting like, but it's not like I was going to admit that.

"Hey Mari, I think I got one." Grimm called, sounding relieved and worried,"But I don't think you're going to like it."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{:)}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"Alright, here we go."

I had changed into a black tank top, black jeans, and a red leather jacket. I had a backpack that contained multiple essentials, a communicator, and my work tools.

"You sure you want to do this one? I know you haven't been out in a couple of days, but still..." Grimm trailed off, his dark eyes holding me at the spot.

"Yeah, I can do it. Besides, I've been to an Alice story before. I can handle it."

Yes. The story I was "fixing" was the one, the only, Alice in Wonderland. The same place that I had my first job at, and where I saw my mentor, Aesop, the founder of our workshop ripped to shreds by the creatures of Wonderland.

**Hi it's me again sorry this chapter was so short but I wanted to leave you guys at an impossible cliffhanger! ;)  
**

**Anyway, Please review and keep reading because...**

**THERE WILL BE A NEW CHARACTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**If you wanna know, you're going to have to read. ;)**

**Anyway, bye bye for now! And Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Marianette practically sprinted to the seat in the left corner of the room. Oz was looking on with curiosity, and Grimm was worriedly walking behind her. The seat was very comfortable and was placed in front of a strangely shaped door. It was ridiculously small and shaped like an oval, but Marianette knew this was because of the world she was about to go to. In the chair was a whip with an aquamarine tip.

In a sense, the whip looked seemingly ordinary. But those who worked in the workshop knew better, because the whip specifically responded to Marianette. The aquamarine tip had been dipped in the Ether at some point because the tip was capable of killing anything, even the creatures of Wonderland, Lewis Carroll's creation of torturous fun. Marianette grinned with pleasure as she cracked it a few times, then hooked the whip to her belt.

Oz was still confused as to why Grimm was being.. well... not Grimm. But he quickly got over it and continued work, falling into the usual routine. Grimm, on the other hand...

**Marianette POV**

"You have _everything_?" Grimm asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched over me. I simply sighed, which was a good enough answer, and proceeded with pulling on my black boots.

"Mari, look at me." Grimm's voice was filled with urgency, and I looked up into his face. There was a slight frown on his face and his dazzling eyes were filled with worry.

"Grimm, I will be fine. I always come back!" I tried to sound cheerful, but the horror of the world that I was about to step into made my voice come out strained, and I was sure that my mismatched eyes reflected my fear and anxiety. After all, I was about to go to the world of raving mad lunatics. For them, killing was fun and simple, and I remembered Aesop's face as his body was torn apart.

"Fine. Do what you need to. And then come straight back. No pit stops." He was serious. It wasn't uncommon for me to disappear into worlds for weeks on end, just to come back and get yelled at by Grimm for disappearing off of the radar.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your skirts in a twist _mom_." We fell into our regular banter, insulting each other without mercy.

I looked at the obelisk door. It was time, and everyone knew it.

"Grimm..." I started, and he pulled me into a suffocating embrace.

"You'd better not die Puppet." Grimm whispered, using his insulting nickname to show how serious he was. In other words, if I died, he would personally track down my corpse, reanimate it, and kill it again.

"You wish Pretty Boy." I whispered to him, trying to find the right thing to say. I know, I could've done better, but hey, he was genuinely worried. I wasn't about to kill the mood _entirely_.

With what I hoped was a confident grin, I whirled around, opened the door, and walked through the door.

**Grimm POV**

It had been three days since she walked in. Three days, and she hasn't walked out. The tension was too much, but the radar didn't work in... well... _different_ areas. Wonderland was in a category all on its own, what with how the impossible was suddenly very possible. I didn'tlike this one bit.

I started pacing, lost in my own personal doubts.

"You know, I don't get what the big deal is."

I whipped around to see Oz, our protege. He was looking at me like I was insane, but hey, I probably am. But the fact that he didn't see the problem with this bothered me, and I immediately set out to prove him wrong, to strip away his innocent view of 'Wonderland' and show him the Hell House it really was.

"What do you mean, Oz?" My voice was low and challenging, and Oz took a step back. Good.

"Grimm, Mari's gone on missions harder than this. All she has to do this time around is get the Mad Hatter and the Queen in the right place at the right time, I don't think-"

"That's the problem," I snarled,"You're not thinking. Oz, Wonderland is an awful place." His eyes widened, and I launched into the story before he could open his mouth.

"You've heard of Aesop, right? The founder of The Workshop?" Oz nodded, and he eased himself into a seat.

"Well, he used to be here when Mari and I were selected. He was Mari's mentor, and I was apprenticed to Carlo Lorenzini, the creator of Pinocchio. He had my job at the time, and I had yours. One day, he reported an Alice remake, so naturally Aesop and Mari went to check it out. They went missing for a month." My heart stopped as I remember the day their signals went dead on the radar. I could feel the panic, see the fear in Carlo's eyes. But I quickly shot the memory down, and continued the story.

"We panicked. We tried to do everything we could, but we weren't able to find them. After that month was up, Mari bust through the door." I gulped before I went on, careful not to upset Oz,"She was practically bleeding to death. One of her arms were broken, her ankle was sprained, and she had a concussion. But she merely siled, and announced the job was done. Aesop never came back."

Oz's eyes were practically bulging."What happened to him? And why didn't she come back earlier?"

"Aesop... he was ripped to shreds by... well, we don't really know. And Mari couldn't come back earlier, because back then the door disappeared until the job was done."

Oz sighed, and hurriedly went to go check the radar, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Mari was still online.

_"Grimm? It's Mari. Is this thing working?"_

"Yeah Puppet." I sighed, her idiocy still amazed me."What do you need?"

_"We seem to have a slight problem..."_

I stopped breathing, my eyes widening. "What happened?"

_"The Mad Hatter says he's Lewis Carroll."_

I couldn't help what happened next. I saw the world flip, and I blacked out. I could hear Oz calling to me, trying to get me to come back to reality. But my mind was on something else, a burning question that shouldn't even exist.

_How is Lewis still alive?_

**AGH I'M SO MEAN! I don't update for a really long time, and then I leave you off with a cliffhanger like that?! I'm sorry, please don't hate me!  
**

**But do R&R, it would be much appreciated!**

**Tell me what you think, and what fairy tales you want in the future!**

**-Hiro**


End file.
